In Twenty Years
by DelusionalFun
Summary: Twenty years after the Giant War, the Greek world is peaceful and the Heroes are happily married with children. But a world of monsters, gods, and demigods will never stay that way. Silena Jackson, oldest daughter of Percy and Reyna Jackson, is chosen for the next big quest and war along with her friends and family. Percy/Reyna Annabeth/Piper Nico/Jason Frank/Hazel/Leo
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first chapter of my first Next-Gen fanfic. If you like I'll hopefully post a new chapter on Thursday, but I need reactions and reviews guys. I am so happy with your responses to "Split Personalities", "A Goddess's Love", and :Gifted by Magic". I promise to try and post soon but school has been hectic and I'm kind of lazy. ;) Sorry for the long AN but I needed a list of my OCs and thought you'd appreciate it and all the pairings. I'm proud of this one!

Warnings: OCs, Ocs, and more OCs! Not to forget; LEMONS, limes, citrus, ALL KINDS OF SEXUAL ORIENTATION (homosexual, heterosexual, etc.), threesomes

Pairings: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Leo Valdez/Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Katie Gardiner/Travis Stoll, Lou Ellen Smith/Miranda Gardiner, Malcolm Sanders/Connor Stoll, Will Solace/Jake Mason, Juniper/Grover Underwood

NEXT GENERATION:

Reyna/Percy-Silena "Lena" Hylla Jackson and Charles "Charlie" Jason Jackson, Annabeth "Beth" Sally Jackson and Nico "Nicky" Jackson, Michael "Mikey" Paul Jackson, Avila "Avi" Edana Jackson

Jason/Nico-Perseus "PJ" Jupiter di Angelo, Bianca "Bia" Maria di Angelo,

Piper/Annabeth-Minerva "Eva" Venus Chase, Lucas "Luke" Leonardo Chase, and Tristan "Tris" Frederick Chase, Thalia "Belle" Annabelle Chase

Clarisse/Chris-Daniel "Danny" Ethan Rodriguez, Clara "Kitty" Katlyn Rodriguez

Leo/Hazel/Frank- Victoria "Vic" Marie Zhang, Charlotte "Chaz" Esperanza Zhang, Jennifer "Jenna" Emily Zhang

Katie/Travis-Rosella "Rose" Kathryn Stoll, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Miranda Stoll

Lou Ellen/Miranda-Ivy "Cas" Jocasta Smith

Malcolm/Connor-Travis "Trav" Castor Stoll

Will/Jake-Lee Michael Mason

Random OCs: Jessamine "Jay" Mia Black (Daughter of Enyo), Alexander "Alex" James Daniels (Son of Athena), Isadora "Izzy" Raven Michael (Daughter of Ares), Nicolette "Crys" Crystal Kyle (Daughter of Apollo), Adrienne "Gwen" Gwendolyn Verrick (Daughter of Neptune), Aaron "Jess" Jesse Granger (Son of Mars), Fleurdelice "Lily" Abigail King and Juniper "Nia" Danika King (Daughters of Persephone), Nyssa "Nys" Aquila Chimar (Daughter of Hecate), Michael "Mike" James Smith (Son of Morpheus), Eric Leander Marvall (Son of Janus)

OC Pairings: Lena/Jay/Alex, one-sided Lena/Izzy, Izzy/Eva, Charlie/PJ, Beth/Luke/Danny, Chaz/Tris, Vic/Crys/Nicky, Lily/Nys, Nia/Mike, Rose/Eric, Gwen/Mike

Disclaimer: I do not PJO, but I do own my OCs and this plot somewhat. I got the idea from the story Chasing Dragonflies by Takara Phoenix, which I recommend everyone check out

Chapter 1 Back to Camp

Lena

Silena Jackson sighed as she finished packing. Tomorrow she would be back at Camp Half-Blood. Back to pining over Izzy Michael, my 'best friend', and Jay Black and Alex Daniels, the camp's 'golden couple', she thought somewhat spitefully. "LENA! Mom said if you don't get your ass down here in the next five seconds, you don't get breakfast!" her younger sister, Beth Jackson, shrieked.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back, rolling her sea-green eyes, exasperated. She zipped up her bag, then ran down stairs, deciding to ignore her bitter thoughts.

Once she got downstairs, she smiled at the sight of her family. She saw her mom and dad, Reyna and Percy Jackson, two of the greatest heroes of all time, first. Reyna was holding Avila, while her youngest brother, Michael, was clutching at Percy's pants. Silena's twin, Charlie, grinned at her from his seat at the table while the younger set of twins, Beth and Nicky, were fighting over the last blue cupcake from Avila's first birthday. Shaking her head fondly, Silena sat next to Charlie, chuckling.

Percy glanced at his daughter and grinned. "Are you ready, Lena?" he asked.

Silena's lips twitched upwards into a realistic imitation of a sincere smile. "Yeah, daddy. Just finished," she said, trying to act nonchalant. Charlie chuckled, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Your such a daddy's girl," he teased.

Reyna laughed and kissed her son's forehead. "Oh, be quiet Charles. You are just as much a mama's boy."

Charlie blushed and whacked the back of Silena's head. "Shut up, Silly!" he exclaimed. Everyone started laughing at the legacy, he glowered at them "You guys suck-what have I done to you?" he demanded.

Silena shrugged, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, you're just so easy to tease."

Nicky giggled, his sea-green mischievous. "Your easy to tease too, Lena," he said with a giant grin. Beth laughed loudly, nodding with a smirk.

"Nico's right! You guys are so easy to get a rise out of."

Percy interrupted then. "Yes, yes. This family is rather teasable, but you all have to finish your breakfast soon as Chiron and Adrienne and Nicolette are expecting you there in," he checked his watch and sighed, "half an hour to an hour. Are the pegasi ready?" he directed the question to Silena.

She nodded, swallowing the bite of toast she had just taken. "Yeah. Wartime and Bella were hard to get calm, but once I did they had no complaints."

Reyna smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good job Silena." The next fifteen minutes or so they sat and ate their breakfast, chatting idly.

Once they were done and had grabbed their bags, Percy clapped. "Okay, it is time for you all to go. We love you all and expect weekly IMs. And for the sake of the gods, behave. Especially you, Nicky."

The fifteen year old smirked wickedly. "Sure."

Reyna sighed, shaking her head, exasperation clear in her onyx eyes. "Lena, keep an eye on your siblings. Charlie, Beth, Nicky, do not drive Chiron and Lady Hestia insane. Otherwise, have fun."

Silena nodded, smiling happily. "Okay, bye mom, daddy!" Her siblings echoed her sentiments before they got on their pegasi and headed to the Camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and I fixed a couple iof mistakes I had made in the first chapter. Oh, and remember what I said about the tenth reviewer! **

**Warnings: OCs, Ocs, and more OCs! Not to forget; LEMONS, limes, citrus, ALL KINDS OF SEXUAL ORIENTATION (homosexual, heterosexual, etc.), threesomes**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to I. It belongs to the brilliant Rick Riordan. The basis of this plot also does not belong to I. It is because of Takara Phoenix I began it. **

**Chapter 2-Izzy, Jay, and Alex **

Silena was happy when the pegasi landed. Charlie and Beth would continue on to Camp Jupiter, but she and Nicky would be stopping _here_, at Camp Half-Blood. Their second home.

"Silena! I am happy to see you!"

Silena spun around and grinned at Chiron. "Hi! I missed you too, centaur!" she said with a smirk and glittering sea-green eyes. The trainer laughed, shaking his head ruefully. "Must you call me that, young one?"

Silena chuckled and nodded. "As long as you call me young one and Silena, yes."

"LENA!"

Silena just managed to catch the brunette launching herself into her arms. Her grin widened and she hugged the eighteen-year-old daughter of Ares. "Iz! It's so great to see you! How was your year? How was college?"

Isadora "Izzy" Raven Michael, daughter of Ares had been Silena's best friend for eight years now. She was about two years older than the legacy of Poseidon and twice as exuberant. Izzy had been an overweight girl with abandonment and trust issues when Silena had met her when she was eight and the daughter of Ares ten. The had immediately formed an attachment closer than Silena's dad's with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico (or so she had been told. Multiple times. A fucking day.) . Now, Izzy was a tall, muscular girl in her first year at NYU. She had been on several quests and was thought of as a hero. Silena was happy that their friendship had never wavered, even when Silena had developed a crush on her.

"College is great! I love all of my classes and I...uh, I have a girlfriend," the currently green-eyed girl said, blushing.

Silena froze, her eyes wide. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, and asked, "Girlfriend?" She could not believe what she just heard.

Izzy nodded happily, her wild bronze-streaked curls bouncing furiously. "Yeah! Oh, you'll love her, Lily is such a sweetheart! I'll introduce you guys later, okay?" She seemed so happy and Silena felt guilty for the jealousy washing over her.

Still stunned, Silena nodded. "Yeah, I-I'd love to meet her," she said weakly. "Hey, where's Jay and Alex?"

Izzy pulled away from the hug and grabbed the sixteen-year-old's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Bye Nicky! Bye Chiron!" was the last thing Silena said before she was tugged through the camp. Her crush of four years, whom she (apparently incorrectly) had assumed was straight, had a girlfriend. The sea princess could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to allow herself the satisfaction of crying _or_ the embarrassment of crying in public. "There they are! JAY! ALEX! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE-LENA'S BACK!" she shrieked.

Jessamine "Jay" Mia Black, daughter of Enyo, and Alexander "Alex" James Daniels, son of Athena, glanced up. Jay was a stunning, petite blonde who could easily kick anyone's ass and Alex was a tall, brilliant blond who somehow managed to keep up with her. They had been dating for five years now and happened to be the only other two people Silena had ever crushed on. They had both been around since she was four and seven, respectively, and had kept her company when lonely. Her heart gave a sick pang as she looked at them.

Was she destined to only fall for people who could never love her back? She had always known the Fates had a sick sense of humor, but she didn't know why they were tormenting her like this.

"Hi guys."

**So, what you think? And yes, I do realize Lena's being dramatic, but remember, she's 16. Teenage girls are the **_**masters**_** of drama. Review and remember my promise to the tenth reviewer! *wink* **


End file.
